


Loss

by Vishanka



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Heartshipping, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29476662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vishanka/pseuds/Vishanka
Summary: Yugi and Bakura meeting after their loss of their other selves.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 5





	Loss

Since Yugi had returned from Egypt, he had preferred to be alone for the time being. He suffered from the loss of his other self and was unable to attend school.  
His friends had often asked about him, but they couldn't provide comfort at the moment and so he let his family turn them away at the door.  
Most of the time he lay on his bed and cried.  
Although he knew there had been no other option and that he had done his other self the greatest service, it did not comfort him for the loss. He felt as if part of his soul had died, as if he were suddenly lonely and abandoned in this world. Rationally, he knew it wasn't true, but he couldn't suppress the feeling and sometimes wondered if he would ever feel joy again.

Sometimes he tried to cheer himself up by telling himself that his other self wouldn't want to see him like that, but it didn't help him for long. He often found himself calling, listening, hoping that his other self would answer him after all; but he was gone.

Yugi lay awake late in the evening and didn't expect to be able to fall asleep. Once again he was haunted by his memories and the grief they caused him.  
His other self didn't have any memories and Yugi suddenly understood, that there would have been no way for him to stay in this world after he had regained them. Possibly he would have suffered just as much.  
Outside, rain pattered against the window panes and the cold wind howled through the alleys as if it intended to reflect Yugi's soul life.

His grandfather knocked carefully on his door. "Yugi, your friend is here."  
"I'm sorry," he replied, not even lifting his head from the pillow where he had buried his face.  
"It's Bakura."  
Yugi looked up and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.  
Bakura? He hadn't spoken to him since they got back from Egypt.  
"O- ok." he exclaimed, trying to sound cheerful, but he overdid it and it was no longer convincing.  
Bakura came in hesitantly and quietly closed the door behind him.  
Even in the dimly lit room, Yugi could see that Bakura looked tired as well and was soaking wet from the rain. Bakura continued to hold the handle of the door and looked evasively at the floor.  
For a moment it seemed as if he wanted to say something, but couldn't utter a word and so they spent a moment in tense silence until Bakura looked up and their eyes met.  
Bakura couldn't keep his composure and began to cry convulsively. Desperately embracing his own body, as if to comfort himself, he sank forward to the floor, shaken with suppressed sobs.

Yugi was crouched upright on his bed and at the sight of this, silent tears ran down his face as well.  
Bakura Ryou had been with his other self for much longer than he had, and Yugi realized for the first time that he too must be suffering from his loss as he did.  
Bakura took deep breaths in an attempt to recover and hesitated, "I'm sorry".  
"It's okay," Yugi tried a tearful smile.  
Bakura sat up and leaned exhausted against the door.  
Once again they fell into a long silence in which no one knew what to say.  
The rain pounded monotonously on the windowpane, filling the void in the room and helping them through the silence.  
Although both were lost in their own thoughts, Yugi found Bakura's presence comforting. Having someone around who understood the pain he was feeling and suffering the same felt like he didn't have to go through it alone.

Yugi didn't know how long they sat together and listened to the rain when Bakura got up to make his way home.  
"You can come back tomorrow if you want," Yugi began. "I would be happy." he added quickly.  
Before Bakura left the room, he turned back and nodded gratefully to Yugi.

Yugi stared at the closed door for a while. It was the first time he had felt better.


End file.
